


Добро пожаловать в Нарнию (Welcome to Narnia)

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Колледж!AU. Никто не верит, что они сойдутся, но они сходятся. || College!AU. No one believes they will come together, but they do.
Relationships: Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt/Keith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Добро пожаловать в Нарнию (Welcome to Narnia)

**Author's Note:**

> Фик по [треду Разон](https://twitter.com/Razon44A/status/1186240625642852352), с большими отступлениями, но :D  
Немного стеклянный осенний кэтт, который я, как всегда, не собирался писать.

_Bones – RestInPeace_

Когда они слышат друг о друге впервые, Кит думает, что не сможет сойтись с братом Пидж. Он до сих пор не понимает, как смог сойтись с самой Пидж – вздорной, замкнутой, помешанной на своём единственном хобби… в точности такой же, как он сам. Их логово в общаге завалено его аудиокассетами и её инструментами, грязными кружками и страшно необходимым хламом, там нет места ни для чего – и ни для кого – лишнего.  
Но её брат втирается в их маленькую Нарнию и нахально отвоёвывает себе место под солнцем одинокой лампы, нелепо прикрученной к стене.  
Его зовут Мэтт. У него светло-карие глаза, светлые волосы собраны в пучок, он носит рубашки безумных цветов и слушает ту же музыку, которую любит Кит, а ещё по странному стечению обстоятельств ему нравятся парни, и об этом знает весь поток.  
Кит не уверен, что ему нравятся парни. Ему нравятся разбитые старые плееры, купленные на барахолке, подкленные скотчем книги с гаражных распродаж, чёрный цвет и вещи с длинными рукавами. Ему нравится в свою первую осень в чужом городе гулять по парку, вдыхая запах мокрых листьев, до глаз наматывать шарф и надвигать пониже капюшон куртки. Ему нравятся чужие собаки и обрывки подслушанных разговоров, за которыми прячутся целые жизни, тёмный шоколад с кусочками апельсина и холодная кола в пластиковых стаканах. В мире, которым он дышит, много невероятных вещей, и Кит не готов менять их на какого угодно человека.

Кит не готов к тому, что у Мэтта есть собака.  
– Её зовут Бебе! – кричит Мэтт с другого конца аллеи, пока дурацкая белая псина прыгает вокруг Кита, пачкая лапами его рваные джинсы. – Ты ей нравишься!  
– Он и тебе нравится, – ворчит Пидж. Сидя на корточках, Кит обнимает собаку, пока она облизывает ему подбородок и щёки. – Ставлю десятку, ты запал на моего кореша.  
Мэтт шарит в кармане, вытаскивает скомканную купюру и суёт ей за воротник.  
Двадцатка.  
Кит делает вид, что ничего не заметил. Он просто любит собак.

***

На вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина Пидж буквально тащит Кита насильно.  
– Мне нужна компания! – вопит она, упираясь ногой в косяк и вцепившись в его запястье обеими руками. – Пожалуйста! Я не хочу идти одна!  
– Не иди! – огрызается Кит, пытаясь удрать, но её глаза за круглыми очками впервые на его памяти наполняются слезами.  
– Я хочу посмотреть на гирлянды и тыквы. Ты же знаешь, что будет, если я пойду одна.  
Кит знает. Стиснув зубы, он суёт в карман куртки плеер и захлопывает за собой дверь.  
По крайней мере, никто не посмеет дразнить её малявкой, когда он где-то поблизости.

Мэтт подваливает к нему с бутылкой рома в одной руке и тыквой в другой. У тыквы на лбу шрам-молния, вокруг глаз-дырочек процарапаны круглые очки.  
– На какой факультет тебя распределила Шляпа, Когане?  
– На Гриффиндор, – сухо говорит Кит, пытаясь отодвинуться, но Мэтт придвигается ещё ближе. – Я смелый и тупой.  
– Тебе пойдёт жёлтый и красный.  
Последнее, чего Кит ждёт, – что Мэтт его поцелует. От его влажных губ пахнет алкоголем и шоколадом. Передёрнувшись, Кит толкает его в грудь, отворачивается и сгибается пополам. Его тошнит.

Весь вечер ему отвратительно, муторно, гадко, липкий ком внутри мешает дышать, и когда Кит замечает двоих парней годом старше, стоящих около Пидж с гадкими улыбочками, кровавая пелена застилает ему глаза.  
Он дерётся до рассаженных костяшек, один против двоих, вертится как кошка между псов, кусается, царапается, бьёт кулаками и коленями, пока его не валят на пол. Вокруг визжат разнаряженные девчонки, парни в масках зомби и вампиров скандируют «бей, бей», но он не намерен сдаваться. Ему и не приходится.  
Его противников оттаскивают ребята со старших курсов, Пидж встаёт около него на колени, трясёт за плечо, а потом её брат поднимает Кита, подхватив под мышки, ставит его на ноги и тащит за собой. По пути он срывает со стены мигающую оранжевым гирлянду с оскаленными тыквами и наматывает Киту на шею. Киту всё равно.

От мызглого ночного воздуха щиплет лицо. Кит сморкается в окровавленный бумажный платок и сплёвывает розовым. Сидя рядом на низком заборе, Мэтт протягивает ему холодную колу. Понурая Пидж с другой стороны громко вздыхает.  
– Я в норме, – хрипит Кит, смотрит на Мэтта, пьющего колу из того же стакана, на его влажные губы, и его выворачивает прямо на газон.

***

Под солнцем единственной лампы Мэтт перепаивает его разбитый плеер, подклеивает скотчем порванную плёнку в кассете и аккуратно перематывает её карандашом.  
– Ещё поработает, – улыбается он, когда Кит тянет руку и касается его пальцев. – Бери.  
Рукава толстого оранжевого свитера закручены у него выше локтей, на запястье, чуть выше острой косточки, цветные браслеты и фенечки от друзей. Кит смотрит на его шею в широком вороте, на мягкие рыжеватые локоны, впивается взглядом в линию губ и забирает плеер, почти слыша, как Пидж закатывает глаза.  
Скоро Рождество. Кит надеется, что его перестало тошнить от поцелуев.

***

Они впервые трахаются под омелой – Мэтт прижимает Кита к стене, дрочит ему, то и дело прерываясь, чтобы облизать ладонь, трётся пахом о его бедро, и Кит чувствует, как у него стоит, но ничего не может сделать. Может только обнимать его за шею, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо, и стонать сквозь зубы. За стеной Сэм и Колин обсуждают планы на каникулы, Пидж возится с Бебе, дети соседей разбирают свои подарки, и в любую секунду Кита могут застукать в чужом доме со спущенными штанами, но тормозить уже поздно. Со стонами, больше похожими на всхлипы, он спускает Мэтту в руку и едва не сползает на пол.  
Держа его почти на весу, Мэтт облизывает руку. Кита снова тянет блевать. В нём слишком много глинтвейна, в носу стоит приторный запах гвоздики и апельсиновых корок, и пока его тошнит в раковину, Мэтт держит изнутри дверь ванной и аккуратно заправляет волосы ему за уши.  
– Извини, – буркает Кит, умывшись, и садится на край ванны. С подбородка капает вода, руки трясутся, и когда Мэтт прижимает его к себе, Кит бессильно утыкается лицом ему в живот.  
– Останься на ночь, – тихо говорит он.  
Кит с трудом находит в себе силы кивнуть.

Рубашка всё ещё мокрая, и Кит стаскивает её, прежде чем залезть под одеяло. Он поворачивается спиной, утыкается в стену и закрывает глаза, стараясь поскорее уснуть. Над ним медленно загораются и гаснут цветные огоньки. Мэтт так любит грёбаные гирлянды, они в его комнате на каждой стене.  
– Доброй ночи, – тихо говорит Мэтт. – Спасибо, что остался.  
Он не придвигается ближе, не трогает Кита, не пытается его разговорить. Кит лежит, вслушиваясь в его дыхание и в смутные звуки чужого дома. Он так давно не ночевал дома – пусть и не у себя. Приют, интернат, общага, ещё одна. Их с Пидж гнездо похоже на дом, но здесь… здесь совсем другое.  
Тяжело сглотнув, Кит прижимает ладонь к глазам, пытается дышать, но влага пробирается между ресниц, липнет к пальцам. Он прижимается лбом к холодной стене и забывается в душном, полном кошмаров сне.

Пробуждение похоже на сказку из лживого рождественского фильма про семейные праздники. На первом этаже гремят тарелками, лает собака, за окном падает пушистый снег. Щурясь на пробивающийся между лёгкими шторами свет, Кит поднимает голову.  
Мэтт спит на спине, бордовая простыня в зелёных ёлочках сбилась между колен, и можно рассмотреть его всего, не стесняясь. Кит смотрит. Он всё ещё не уверен, что ему нравятся парни.  
Ему нравятся разговоры ни о чём, взгляды, которые он всё ещё не знает, как понимать, смазанные поцелуи, закатанные выше локтя рукава рубашек и свитеров, длинная шея в обрамлении чуть вьющихся волос, низкий раскатистый смех и ягодные леденцы, оттягивающие щёку.  
Осторожно подняв руку Мэтта, он целует выступающие костяшки.  
– Проснулся? – сонно бормочет Мэтт, поворачиваясь на бок, и прижимается к нему. У Кита встаёт. – Добр…  
Кит сгребает его за волосы и проваливается языком в его мягкий рот. Простыня путается между их ногами, шерстяной плед соскальзывает на пол. Опрокинув Мэтта на спину, Кит трётся о его бёдра, нетерпеливо стонет, кусает его за нижнюю губу. Мэтт изворачивается под ним, вытаскивает из-под подушки тюбик, суёт Киту в руку, и Кит недоумённо поднимает брови.  
Посмотрев ему в лицо, Мэтт начинает хохотать.  
– Идите завтракать! – окликает Колин из-за двери.  
– Попозже, мам! – звонко отзывается Мэтт и закусывает губу, глядя Киту в глаза. – Сначала подарки.

Гель из тюбика прозрачный и едва ощутимо пахнет ментолом. Киту нравится запах, и ещё больше нравится, как Мэтт закидывает голову, двигаясь на его пальцах. Внутренние стороны бёдер влажно блестят, Кит водит по ним костяшками, заставляя Мэтта вздрагивать и подаваться навстречу.  
– Хватит, – шепчет Мэтт и соскальзывает с его руки. – Я готов.  
Он тесный, узкий, он стонет, целуя Кита в шею, и повторяет его имя, вкладывая в единственный слог новое звучание, новый смысл, целую новую жизнь. Жизнь, за которую Киту не надо драться. Кит стискивает его до боли в рёбрах, целует его в горло и снова в мягкие искусанные губы, держит его за волосы, кончая, и ещё долго не может отпустить.  
– Кит, – усмехается Мэтт, глядя из-под ресниц, он такой затраханный, такой расслабленный, что Киту сложно сосредоточиться на словах, – уже можно отпустить, обещаю, я не убегу.  
Покраснев, Кит наконец разжимает хватку.

***

Они сваливают вещи в кучу на полу и больше никогда не делают попыток их разобрать. Мэтт вытаскивает из коробки красную гитару, ставит её на колено и делает ужасно фальшивый перебор. Кит ждёт, что он подкрутит колки, но Мэтт не собирается.  
– Купил её в Амстердаме, – он хлопает по деке, любовно оглаживает отполированный изгиб, – мы с Широ были в говно. Никогда больше так не обдалбывался.  
Поёт он ещё хуже, чем играет, в его репертуаре всего одна заезженная песня Квинов, но Кит слушает от начала до конца.

***

В феврале Кит съезжает из маленькой съёмной квартиры, пропитанной запахом табака и растворимого кофе. Пидж исходит сарказмом, но так торопливо сгребает свои вещи с его койки, что Кит не может не улыбнуться. Он любит их гнездо, куда больше похожее на дом.  
Он говорит, что не скучает по Мэтту. Каждое утро, просыпаясь один, он говорит, что не скучает по перекинутой через грудь руке, по колену, упирающемуся в поясницу, по поцелуям со вкусом ягодных леденцов, по двум кружкам на замаранном столе и по отвратительной игре на гитаре.  
По ссорам из-за пустяков и риску вылететь за прогулы он не скучает совершенно точно. И убеждает себя не звонить и тем более не писать.  
Пару раз Мэтт пишет ему сам, и из загадочных наборов букв можно понять только то, что он мертвецки пьян.

***

К апрелю боль в груди утихает, а потом вспыхивает снова, потому что Мэтт возвращается – с блестящим проектом для диплома, который приносит ему несколько грантов, бесконечные любезности от профессоров, завистливые взгляды сокурсников и искренние поздравления многочисленных приятелей. Наблюдая издали за его успехом, Кит искренне радуется – и неискренне говорит себе, что не грустит.

***

– Только не как в прошлый раз, – хмуро предупреждает Пидж, и Кит кивает. С той хэллоуинской вечеринки он больше не дрался.

Рядом с Мэттом смазливый красавчик с младших курсов, и его существование Кит игнорирует, как игнорирует царящее вокруг веселье. Он здесь, чтобы присматривать за Пидж.  
От воспоминаний о влажных поцелуях и тыкве в очках Гарри Поттера его впервые с зимы мутит. Протолкавшись к выходу из битком набитого праздничного зала, он выбирается на пустой задний двор. Весенняя ночь такая же влажная и так же обжигает лицо холодом. Дрожащей рукой вытащив портсигар, Кит закуривает.  
Мэтта он не видит – чувствует его приближение, знает, что он стоит за спиной, и решает не оборачиваться.  
– Кит.  
Выпавшая из руки сигарета медленно гаснет на сыром асфальте. Кит забывает дышать.  
Мэтт шагает ближе, обнимает его за талию и прижимается лицом к его плечу. От него пахнет ромом и ягодными леденцами, и Кита тошнит от чего угодно ещё, кроме этого запаха.  
– Я назвал свой проект «Кит», – говорит Мэтт и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжает. – Я скучаю.  
Кит накрывает рукой его руку у себя на животе.  
– Я так не мог, – говорит он.  
– Я буду хорошим, – шутливо тянет Мэтт и поднимает голову, чтобы серьёзно посмотреть ему в глаза. – Я… Кит, я… я тебя люблю. Правда. Возвращайся. Тебе понравится новая квартира. Я выучил другую песню. Теперь знаю целых две. Кит, пожалуйста.  
– Только на летние каникулы, – ставит условие Кит.

***

Когда дело касается Мэтта, никакие условия не работают.  
Они снова просиживают ночи напролёт в тесной комнате в общаге, Кит касается Мэтта локтями и коленями, Мэтт кладёт голову ему на плечо, украдкой целует за ухом, и Пидж делает вид, что закатывает глаза, но заметно, что она рада.  
Иногда по вечерам Мэтт приходит с Бебе, и Кит составляет ему компанию в долгих прогулках по парку.  
Иногда Кит дожидается Мэтта после занятий, и они обсуждают тему его курсовой и планы на каникулы – как будто у Кита есть планы, кроме Мэтта, но о последнем Кит старательно молчит.

***

Кит пишет курсовую, сидя с ноутом на подоконнике. Рассветает, буквы на экране сливаются в неразличимые чёрные полосы, с улицы несутся ужасные гитарные переборы…  
Сонно потерев глаза, Кит выглядывает наружу. Мэтт машет ему красной гитарой и пристраивает её на колено.  
Вторую песню он выучил, но она ещё ужаснее, чем первая. Кто-то вызывает полицию. Заслышав сирену, Кит натягивает куртку и опрометью кидается к лестнице.

Они бегут через парк, задыхаясь от смеха, гитара цепляется за кусты, с деревьев капает после ночного дождя. Полицейский давно махнул на них рукой и отправился к своей машине, но они не могут остановиться. Кит перелезает через забор, показывает Мэтту, где лучше поставить ногу, но Мэтт просовывает руку между прутьев, притягивает его к себе за воротник и целует.  
– Возвращайся, – шепчет он в хрустальной тишине раннего утра, гладя Кита по щеке, – я больше так не могу.  
Кит перелезает обратно и прижимает его спиной к прутьям.  
Он тоже так больше не может.

***

Куча хлама в новой квартире точно так же возвышается среди комнаты, увенчанная поцарапанной красной гитарой и джинсовкой с множеством разноцветных значков. На пока ещё чистом столе две кружки из-под растворимого кофе, перемотанный скотчем кассетный плеер и выключенные мобильники.  
Мэтт стонет на выдохах, стискивая в кулаке покрывало, пока Кит отсасывает ему, для надёжности обеими руками притиснув к постели за бёдра. Он так скучал по этим жадным толчкам прямо в глотку, по ладони на затылке, по закатанным выше локтей рукавам и горьковатому привкусу на языке.  
Он так скучал.

Кита будит полуденное солнце, жалящее глаза через закрытые веки.  
Острое колено упирается ему в поясницу, тонкая рука перекинута через грудь. Мэтт посапывает, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, длинные ресницы отливают золотом, и Кит по-прежнему не уверен, что ему нравятся парни, но точно уверен, что ему нравится просыпаться вот так.  
Летние каникулы ещё не начались, но Кит уже представляет, как они встретят здесь новую осень и в конце октября увешают стены гирляндами в виде оскаленных тыкв.

_6.11.2019_


End file.
